Various embodiments and variants of an attachment device for photovoltaic (PV) module connection to other PV modules and/or associated devices has been disclosed and shown in U.S. Provisional Patent Applications: 61/656,230 entitled: “Flashing Apparatus, System and Method”, filed Jun. 6, 2012; 61/656,240 entitled “Rail Mounted PV Apparatus, Method and System”, filed Jun. 6, 2012; and 61/698,292 entitled “Module Attachment System & Module Support System” filed Sep. 7, 2012; as well as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/402,846 entitled: “Pivot-Fit Frame, System and Method for Photovoltaic Modules”, filed Feb. 22, 2012; each of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Other ancillary embodiments, including otherwise related or associated apparatus(es), system(s) and method(s) regarding embodiments of an interlock and other components have similarly been disclosed by applications of at least one of the named inventors hereto.
The above systems all provide effective PV attachment and mounting systems for mounting PV modules to levelling feet or rails positioned on building roofs.
However, what is now desired is a system that quickly and easily permits PV modules to be mounted onto torque tubes (which are tubes that rotate PV modules to track the motion of the sun, and thereby increase the electrical efficiency of the PV modules mounted thereon). As will be shown, the present system provides a fast, easy and convenient method of connecting a series of PV modules together on a rotatable torque tube.
Terms:
While various terms may have their ordinary meaning or particular meaning in the art, for ease of understanding there is provided herein, both below and at other locations in this specification, a non-limiting explanation as to the minimum scope intended for understanding of the present specification. Terms may be in singular or plural or any tense while retaining the same general meaning.
The term “arm” generally refers to a relatively narrow device, item, feature or portion of an item that extends, branches or juts-out from a mass or other part; also a slender part of a structure, machine, instrument or apparatus that projects from a main part, axis, pivot or fulcrum.
The term “bracket” generally refers to a simple structure with an elongate structure, sometimes in the general shape of an L or an I or a C, and frequently comprising a plate or sheet-type construction with one dimension typically thinner than the others in a given plate-like portion of the object. A bracket is often an overhanging member that projects from a structure (such as a portion of a wall or frame) and may be designed to support a load with a vertical component, such as a skirt or the like. A bracket may also refer to a fixture projecting from a wall, column, frame or the like which may be used for holding, securing, positioning or supporting another object. A bracket may also include an arm.
The term “connector” or “coupling” refers to an object, item, mechanism, apparatus, combination, feature, link or the like that links, joins, unites or fastens two or more things together.
The term “couple” refers to joining, linking, connecting or mating two or more objects or items, mechanisms, objects, things, structures or the like together and the term “coupling” refers to an object, item, mechanism, apparatus, combination, feature, link or the like that couples, joins, links, mates or connects two things together.
The term “engage” refers to contacting, interlocking or meshing one or more items, mechanisms, objects, things, structures or the like and “disengage” refers to detaching, freeing, loosening, extricating, separating or releasing from something that holds-fast, connects, couples or entangles.
The term “PV array” refers to a plurality of photovoltaic modules connected together often in a pattern of rows and columns with module sides placed close to or touching other modules. An example PV array is shown at array 1737 in FIG. 17, and its descriptions.
The term “PV module” refers to a photovoltaic module (sometimes referred to as a solar panel or photovoltaic panel), which is a packaged interconnected assembly of solar cells, also known as photovoltaic cells. A plurality of PV modules are commonly used to form a larger photovoltaic system referred to as a PV array, to provide electricity for commercial, industrial and residential applications. An example PV module is shown at module 1411 in FIG. 14, and its descriptions.